


Home Planet (Continued)

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: its going to get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my short also titled Home Planet (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2161254) Peter Quill visits his first home, the first place he knew and loved, he hopes to clash his new family (The Guardians) with his old, will the merge be successful or leave Peter with the difficult decision to chose a side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Planet (Continued)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't just add a chapter to the other fic because I wanted that relationship to be platonic, this is a separate story that will have some Rocket/Peter.  
> Please leave any comments or suggestions on how I can make this better!

Peter was shaking with nerves, bathed in a cold sweat as the ship landed on familiar, stable ground. He breathed in deeply, feeling like this was a mistake. He couldn’t do this, He had no business here.

Gamora approached from behind him, she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed firmly “You can do this Peter..” she insisted, seeing how emotional he was getting. Drax and Groot were behind them in the exit bay, tagging along for moral support.

“I don’t deserve to see them again.. all these years they probably.. probably thought the worst had happened to me” He looked down, ready to forget this whole reuniting and leave.

“I don’t know much about Terrins, but I am sure they won’t hold your absence against you” she said, though her voice was mono tone, he could tell she was really trying to help. “You’re Star Lord, hero of the galaxy” She smiled a little “You can do this”

He took another deep breath “Ok… you’re right..” He said. He had to go now before re-thinking it. He opened the ships hatch, taking slow steps down the stairs, his heart raced faster than he had ever felt until his boots stepped on grass. He had to cover his eyes from the blazing earth sun that shown over the land. He could smell the fresh earth air that was mainly located in the country, an old tire swing hung from a tree in the wide open area; he had remembered this place, his home, where he grew up.

Behind a line of trees there was a small creek, one he use to swim in while his mother watched him contently, quiet as she was a very thoughtful person, lost in her imagination which was a trait she happily passed onto her son.

The great burst of nostalgia made his eyes get watery, he wiped them with his hand, removing all the tears as he got himself together, clearing his throat to remove the frog, he turned back to his crew “Wait here. I’m going to introduce myself..” he said. Gamora looked proud, she gave a nod.

Peter walked off with his chest puffed and hands fisted tightly, his palms getting all sweaty and muggy. He stepped up onto the wooden porch, a wooden rocking chair on deck, creaking as the window gently wafts it back and forth.

He stares at the door, then begins bouncing a little, dancing in spot as he did jazz hands to ride his palms of sweat “you can do this Star lord..” he said, imagining his mother saying it, supporting him with her nick name for him. “I got this..” He clenched a fist again, raising it to the wooden door, then knocked, two thuds echoed inside the house.

He waited, ears listening so hard he swore they might have bled from it. He was almost ready to pack up and go, not wanting to risk actually getting anyone’s attention by knocking again, until he heard a truck pull up on to a gravel path. He watched the man in the driver’s seat as he pulled in, he gave Peter a few glaces, but seemed unphased.

Peter had recognized him the moment he saw him, he walked off the porch, approaching the truck. Hearing the door of the old rusted vehicle shut, The old man he knew to be his grandfather took off some heavy duty work gloves that were covered in soil.

“What can I do for ya young man?” He asked in a southern accent that was thick like his mothers. His face was more wrinkled then he remembered, he had a larger build, not fat, but big muscles and well worked, healthy for how old he was.

“Greandpa.. it’s me, Peter”

He watched the old man’s eyes going so wide, his fluffy white brows moving up his forehead. “…Pete?” He said, he had a hard time believing it, his beloved Grandson was alive. He knew he should have some sort of test, some way to prove it was really the young boy he loved like a son, but right now he didn’t care, he wanted to believe it and indulge in

“Pete! W-where have you been!?” He opened his arms wide, hugging him and patting his back, fingers grabbing at his clothing.

Peters hands lingered at his grandfather’s sides, before he also gave in, putting his hands around his grandfather and pulling at his clothing

“I’ve been worried sick Pete! All these years I’ve waited for some sign!” His voice was cracking, Peter wondered if he was crying, if it would be permissible for him to cry too?

“I was sure ya were dead..” He said, pulling back from the hug and patting his grandsons shoulders. “I’m so relived.. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.. like I promised your mother I’d be..”

Peter smiled a little, it was a sad, sorry smile. “It’s not your fault. I’ve been to some amazing places..places you wouldn’t believe..” he said looking up at the sky

“Tell me all about it inside, I’ll make ya some food, put some meat on ya bones” he said, patting Quill’s back he began to lead him to the house.

Peter abruptly stopped “wait.. I. have something to show you..” he walked over to the side of the house. “Now.. don’t freak out Grandpa.. but I was abducted by aliens the night I went missing..” he said, looking at his grandfather’s face, he noticed it contort, like he was about to be called crazy, or insane like his mother, he looked worried and suddenly a lot older, as if he was thinking of all the work it took caring for his equally crazy mother.

“I told you, you would not believe it… that’s why I brought proof!” He said with pride in his words as he cleared his and his mothers name; around the shed he revealed his large space ship. Groot was in the grass, looking at the life forms, recognizing them. Gamora was sitting on a step while Drax leaned against the back of the shed, cleaning his knives as he often did

His grandfather suddenly fell back, an looked as if he was trying to crawl away, though triped over his hands “wh-what!? Aliens!?” He put his arm up to cover his face in defense

“They won’t hurt you” Peter said calmly “their friends..” He calmly said. The old man turned away, breathing heavy and clutching his chest. “wha—-real, aliens are..?” He blessed himself with his hands, forming a cross over his body before standing back straight, looking back to see if his eyes were deceiving him. He looked at Gamora, who had become the closest since he had turned around “my God..” he looked at her, almost human, but obviously not “wha—what are you?..”

Peter sat at the table, Groot was looking through an open window, still outside as his size was too small to fit well through the door, better to keep mud out anyway. Gamora and Drax also sat at the table while the old man shakily sipped his tea, taking all the information in.

Everyone was silent after their story had ended, landing them here, on earth, it had to have been 2 hours since they landed, and that was just skimming through the details. Peters grandfather looked confused, almost frightened as everything he believed in was brought into question. He looked up to a cross on the wall, jesus magnates on the refrigerator, the bible on the living room table.

He then looks to the green lady, Gamerade?, the man with natural tattoo’s, Drix was it? and the giant tree who’s name he would never forget. Where did they fit in with his bible, why hadn’t God readied him for this.. why was he facing such inner hatred and guilt over his long deceased daughter that he never believed her space stories, which he now took intrest in when it was much to late. All the intricate details she droaned on about, he thought fictional details from a deluded mind were now real, an he had missed her stories.

He finally said “…so..your fathers..?”

Peter nodded, pressing his lips

“and you’re a guardian… of the entire universe?” He asked

“The Galaxy.. the universe is a little more than we can handle” he laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood, Gamora tried, but only mustered a small “hum!” like chuckle, Drax’s lip twitched, he thought.

Grandpa cleared his throat, he went silent again, foding his hands and looking down into his half empty, now cold tea glass. “I…see.. you four.. in the whole Gala—“

“I am Groot” the large tree said, looking from the bee that buzzed by the window and back to Quills ancestor.

“Wha—“ His grandpa looked at him confused, he knew by now Groot wasn’t a talker, he looked to the others for assistance. Peter shrugged “I’ve not gotten his language down yet” he smiled a little.

“ohh.. it sounds like a lot of work.. I’m just glad you came back home Peter” His grandpa said, a small smile creased his old face, making his wrinkles intensify. Peter felt watery eyed, but forced tears back “glad to be back..”


End file.
